


When The Sun Goes Down

by RemyTheFancyRat



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, party time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyTheFancyRat/pseuds/RemyTheFancyRat
Summary: Jared and Evan go to a New Years party and end up kissing on the roof.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	When The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> From awhile ago. Did not proof read. Might not make sense but it’s here.

When the sun goes down  
February 25th, 2019

The music pulsed and it felt like the whole house was constantly shaking. Evans head throbbed and a groan escaped. He threw down a cup of cold water to try to soothe the migraine. 

Evan scrunched his nose and scooted over to the side of the couch, attempting to take up as little space as possible, especially as the making out couple slowly started to take up more room. 

New Years. Evan was at a New Years party with Jared. His first party! Jared and him had decided to push himself out of the box now that his anxiety was getting better, and what better way to do that then with a New Years party? 

Jared. Jared had disappeared from sight, which caused a small pit in Evans stomach to appear. Even if he was getting better, having Jared around always calmed him. 

God, especially tonight. Not because they were at a party and this was one of Evans worst fears for a while, well no partly that, but holy shit did Jared look good. 

After they made up after the fight, and Evan told him what had actually happened with his broken arm, the two were close again. Inseparable, at this point. 

And with that Evan started to harvest some feelings for the shorter boy. 

They did a lot of couple things, holding hands, cuddling, holding hands while cuddling, which was definitely weird at first but now it was pretty normal.   
  
The couple, who were now roughly making out and taking up all the couch, snapped Evan out of his thoughts. He curled up slightly more before just deciding to get up and try to find Jared. 

As soon as he got up, he was thrown into a mosh pit of dancing. Grinding, flailing, the robot, Evan was pretty sure if there was a dance, someone here was doing it. Soon, he was thrown close to the backdoor, where he gladly took the chance for fresh air. 

Evan took a deep breath in, barely anyone was outside and it was quite the nice backyard, completed with an oak tree towards the end of the fenced property. 

" Evvvvvie! Ev! C'monn! " Evan looked around attempting to find the owner of the voice (which was obvious, it was more of finding where Jared was.)   
" I'm up here Ev. " 

Evans attention snapped over to the roof right above him, where when he stepped back he could see Jared in all his drunken glory. 

When Jared was drunk he wasn't really the obnoxious loud person you'd expect him to be. He was a lot calmer, more calm than his normal self, and he often was quiet and really clingy. 

" Jare? How did you get up there? " Evan questioned, looking around for some ladder.   
" I did some parkour, jumping from car to car before jumping up here like an off brand Tarzan. " Jared responded, his voice quiet. 

Evan rolled his eyes in response before spotting a ladder by the side of the house. He jogged over there and climbed up to the roof, very carefully walking over to where Jared was even though if he had fallen he probably wouldn't even break anything. 

Evan sat next to Jared, a couple of inches between them before Jared wrapped his arm around Evans waist and pulled him closer. Evan laid his head on Jared's shoulder. 

" So? What brings ya here Evvie? " Jared asked with a yawn, leaning on Evan and tightening his grip on his waist. Evan fiddled his the bottom of his shirt, wrapping and unwrapping it around his finger. He didn't reply to Jared. 

Jared sighed.   
" It's been quite the night, don't you think? " Evan nodded. Jared only chuckled quietly and kissed Evans forehead. 

Jared looked out and up to the sky.   
" The stars are out tonight. "  
" The stars are out every night.. " Evan quietly responded, to which Jared ignored.   
" They're really pretty. "

Evan looked over at Jared looking out at the stars and as much as it pained him to say, it was like one of those cliché scenes from an anime that Jared made him watch on one of the many weekends they spend together. 

His eyes kinda sparkled, Evan thought. He kissed Jared's shoulder, wrapping both arms around him and nuzzling himself into Jared.   
" You're really pretty Evan. " 

" Mhm.. " Jared chuckled. If he was being honest, he wishes he were drunk right now. However, he was stone cold sober. He could smell the cheap beer on Evan, which was weird compared to his usual cologne. 

Why would Jared wish he was drunk right now? Probably to get rid of his endless anxiety. He had planned on kissing Evan tonight. On telling him tonight. On asking him to go steady with him, tonight. 

Jared sighed, again. This time Evan looked up at him.   
" Jared? Are you oka- "  
" Evan I need to tell you something. "

Evan sat up now, Jared sounded serious. He scanned Jared's eyes for anything negative, but found nothing. Jared looked over to meet his gaze and let out a beyond nervous grin. 

Two minutes now. Jared had been counting. Waiting. He figured he'd go find Evan once it was ten minutes till, but luckily Evan found him first. His nerves wouldn't calm down. 

Evan had a small pit firm in his stomach again, he knew it wasn't going to be anything bad or ridiculous like Jared saying he hated him but, his anxiety often clouded his mind. He hoped Jared would just tell him what it was. 

Jared chuckled and looked out again. Evan softly smiled at him, he loved hearing Jared's laugh, it kinda made his heart swell. 

" Oh Evan. You know something? "   
One of Evans eyebrows raised.   
" Hm? " 

" I looked up a lot of ways to do this. Thought bout getting you a gift or giving you a million paper notes on everything I love about you. Or even some stupid pick up lines. " Evans heart swelled, he loved when Jared would just hold him and tell him every little thing he loved about Evan. It eased his mind. 

" But none of them seemed right. So I spend this entire party stressing, stressing and stressing on how to do this. I didn't even look at the beer. Did you know that Ev? "

" I mean, you know how much I love cheap ass beer but I wanted to be sober when I told you this. So you wouldn't doubt that everything I say is a hundred percent true. " Evan looked up at Jared who was still looking out at the stars. 

Finally, his brown eyes met Evans, sort of a happy glint in them. He had the smallest smile which Evan had never seen before, but just looking at it made Evan easily melt. 

" 5! " They heard a shout from inside. New Years. Oh my god it's New Years and Evan forgot. It's New Years and Evan and Jared are sitting on a roof alone and Evans kind of freaking out now and is now regretting drinking because he probably tastes like beer. 

Jared smiled at Evan, despite that and Evans anxiety calms down.   
" Two. " Jared whispers, leaning in and letting his eyes flutter close.   
Evan gulps before continuing.   
" One. " Evans voice is easily drowned out by everyone shouting inside but neither of the two noticed. 

Jared's glasses were off, Evan didn't even notice he had taken them off but he doesn't feel them and so he assumes they aren't there. Jared's lips are kinda rough and have a lot of cuts in them from biting his lower lip so much but Evan doesn't really care. 

Pineapple. That's what Evan decides Jared tastes like. Chapstick maybe? He vaguely remembers getting Jared a pineapple chapstick a while back. Jared's lips were always chapped and Evan thought it was really gross but he never noticed Jared actually used it until now. 

Jared parts with Evan and they both pant lightly but Evan never opens his eyes and he leans in again. Evan is somehow straddling Jared now with his hand on the back of Jared's neck and the other running through his hair and he's not really sure how that happened or when it did but wow did this feel good. 

Jared bit Evans lip and Evan let out a low moan that Jared used to slip his tongue into Evans mouth. 

Kissing Evan? Holy shit. Jared fantasized about this a lot but actually doing it? Holy shit. Evan tasted like cheap beer and he kept tugging on Jared's hair and it was honestly really hard to suppress a groan or some kind of noise. 

Evans legs were wrapped tightly around Jared and both Jared's hands were on Evans waist. Finally, though very reluctantly, Jared parted with Evan. 

Jared laughed as Evan, with his eyes still closed, tried to go in for a second time but Jared put a finger to his mouth. Evans eyes flew open and his face flushed, he sat up and wrapped his around Jared's neck. 

" I'm falling for you Evan. I'm falling for you so so hard Evan. "  
Jared laughed again. Evan grinned at this, he loved seeing Jared so happy. It took him a few seconds to even comprehend what Jared had said. 

Evan pecked Jared's cheek before giggling and leaning over to Jared's ear.   
" I'm falling for you too Jare. "

Jared's smile after that lit up the skies, Evan swears. Though he kinda knows both of them have that shit eating grin on their face right now but he doesn't think either of them care either. 

Jared laughs again and pecks Evans forehead, nose, cheek, and finally his lips again.   
" Wanna be my boyfriend Ev? " Jared asked, his voice sort of a low playful grumble. 

Evan chuckled in response before resting his forehead on Jared's.   
" Mmm I think that would be great Jared. "


End file.
